


[Podfic] In the Event of Fire

by fulldaysdrive



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, DD's-30-Day-OTP-compliant, Gen, NME Compliant, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulldaysdrive/pseuds/fulldaysdrive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out, Roshaun thinks, that Terran food preparation is not easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] In the Event of Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mutuisanimis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutuisanimis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In the Event of Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875699) by [mutuisanimis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutuisanimis/pseuds/mutuisanimis). 



> It was a pleasure to be your YW Holiday Anon, and it is a privilege to be your friend. <3

  
  
  
  
**Download links:**  
[[mp3](http://fulldaysdrive.parakaproductions.com/podfics/YW%20-%20In%20the%20Event%20of%20Fire.mp3)       | 29.5 MB | Running Time: 00:41:43]  
[[podbook](http://fulldaysdrive.parakaproductions.com/podfics/YW%20-%20In%20the%20Event%20of%20Fire.m4b) | 29 MB   | Running Time: 00:41:43]  
[Archived at Audiofic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/in-event-of-fire)

[Image source](https://www.flickr.com/photos/wihel/8605516671) for the cover art


End file.
